Ultime flocon
by Elogane
Summary: Allen s'effondre dans la neige. Il vient de battre le Comte Millénaire. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin ?


_Petit OS écrit alors que j'écoutais en boucle "Pieces" de Red. Enjoy ! ~_

 _Disclaimer : D gray man appartient à Hoshino Katsura_

* * *

 **Ultime flocon**

Dans une lenteur presque irréelle, le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs s'effondra au sol. On aurait dit un ultime flocon de neige, que le ciel gris avait lâché pour compléter sa toile. Toile d'un magnifique paysage enneigé.

Allen inspira profondément. Tout était terminé. _Enfin_. Ses yeux argentés se fixèrent vaguement sur les rares nuages blancs présents dans le ciel orageux. Il régnait un calme plat, si pesant qu'on aurait dit que le monde s'était endormi dans un souffle. Il avait arrêté de neiger depuis longtemps, mais la fraîcheur de l'air laissait présager une prochaine rechute.

Dire que c'était Noël, date de son anniversaire et maintenant de sa victoire. Sans avoir besoin de lever la tête, le jeune exorciste devinait la présence d'une épée sombre, identique à la sienne, fichée dans le sol glacé. Son propriétaire avait disparu, et Allen n'en avait plus rien à faire.

La bataille avait commencé la veille au soir. Le jeune homme, bien que vouant une haine farouche au Comte Millénaire, ne se serait jamais douté d'un coup si bas. Il s'était dit que malgré son titre de grand méchant de l'histoire, le Comte avait au moins quelques manières, comme celle de ne pas attaquer les jours de fêtes. Il s'était vraisemblablement fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

Ils avaient tous débarqué via l'Arche Noire au centre même du réfectoire, transformé pour l'occasion en salle de bal avec buffet à volonté. Ça avait commencé par une marée d'Akumas de faible niveau, vite réduits en charpie par les exorcistes présents dans la salle. Puis le clan Noah s'était montré, corsant davantage l'affaire. Au final, la bataille ayant quelque peu détruit les murs de la nouvelle Congrégation (qui n'aura pas duré très longtemps), les exorcistes s'étaient retrouvés à se battre en pleine tempête de neige, à quelques centaines de mètres du bâtiment bien abîmé.

Allen s'était retrouvé seul dans la neige, n'y voyant pas à plus de dix pas. Il entendait dans la tourmente le bruit des combats menés par ses amis. Il avait essayé de les rejoindre, mais les Akumas surgissaient brusquement du brouillard glacé pour se jeter sur lui, l'empêchant de rejoindre ses amis.

Après une durée indéterminée, passée à se battre contre le flot grandissant d'Akumas, le tout en étant aveuglé par la tempête et l'obscurité, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Le seul point positif était qu'il n'avait pas froid, trop occupé à défendre sa vie et ses amis, qu'il devinait tout de même non loin de lui.

Puis il l'avait _senti_. Un frisson qui remonte sa colonne vertébrale, ses poils qui se hérissent, la désagréable sensation d'être regardé. À peine avait-il eu le temps de se retourner que son épée para sa sombre jumelle. Devant lui se tenait un fois de plus le responsable de milliers de souffrance sur cette planète, le responsable de milliers de morts, le responsable de milliers de "renaissances", mais qui tenaient plus de la torture que de la délivrance. Le responsable de son bras difforme (1), de sa vie d'errance et de rejet, de la mort de son père Mana, de ses cheveux blancs, de sa malédiction, de ses cicatrices, présentes autant sur sa peau que dans son esprit.

LE responsable. Le Comte Millénaire.

Les pupilles dorées rencontrèrent les iris argentés, connectant ces deux êtres que tout opposait. Chacun voyait dans les prunelles de l'autre ce qu'on aurait pu lire dans les siennes. Une détermination sans faille. Et un message sans réplique.

 _"J'ai des valeurs et des buts que je veux protéger, et tu es sur mon chemin. Je ne te contournerais plus. Je te tuerai, et sans l'ombre d'un remord"_

Allen frissonna sur son matelas de neige. Il sentait encore la brûlure du regard de son ennemi. Sa volonté de détruire sa vie, de réduire son existence même au néant. Ils s'étaient longtemps battus. Le jeune exorciste avait momentanément débranché ses nerfs, pour ne ressentir ni la fatigue ni la douleur. Il savait que son univers se jouait là et qu'il était grand temps de mettre un terme à ce trop long spectacle qu'était cette Guerre Sainte. Il était temps de finir cette mascarade.

Les épées s'étaient croisées un nombre infini de fois, dans un bruit de ferraille qui semblait rythmer la danse mortelle des deux êtres. En plein milieu de la tempête, les deux silhouettes bougeaient avec une synchronisation parfaite, chaque pas les menant un peu plus près de la fin. Le blanc et le noir se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, donnant un gris uni. On n'aurait pas pu distinguer le bien du mal, les deux se mélangeant dans leur propre détermination.

Puis brusquement, la fatale chorégraphie s'était arrêtée, figée comme de la glace au milieu de la tourmente de neige. Les yeux argentés et dorés se fixaient, attendant chacun une réaction de l'autre. Le souffle chaud de l'exorciste forma de petits nuages, qui se dispersèrent dans la tempête. Son ennemi continua d'afficher son sourire hautain.

Puis l'or vacilla. Et s'effondra.

Allen recula de quelques pas. Par un phénomène des plus étranges, la tempête cessa enfin, baignant le jeune exorciste dans la lumière matinale. Le soleil s'était enfin levé sur un nouveau jour, sur un nouveau futur. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs avait encore titubé de quelques pas, avant de s'effondrer dans la neige. Il ne se sentait pas la force de se relever. L'adrénaline disparut petit à petit, permettant enfin au froid de s'insinuer dans la chaleur du manteau noir et rouge.

Allen se demandait comment allaient ses amis. Il avait vaguement entre-aperçu, avant de s'effondrer, le champ de bataille dévasté. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour eux. Il n'arrivait pas à se lever pour aller les chercher. Alors il espérait.

Il se demanda comment réagirait tout le monde quand ils apprendront sa victoire. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme prit plaisir à s'imaginer la scène.

Lenalee se mettrait à pleurer. Elle pleurait beaucoup ses temps-ci, mais l'adolescent savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Et ses larmes-là marqueraient la fin de la bataille. Puis la jeune fille relèverait la tête et se mettrait à sourire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusque-là. Elle serrerait le cadet dans ses bras, pleurant et riant de joie.

Lavi débarquerait par la suite, se moquant gentiment des deux plus jeunes. Allen se retournerait avec une moue de colère, et en voyant la bienveillance dans le regard de son aîné, lui donnerait un petit coup vengeur dans le ventre, avant de se faire enlacer par le rouquin, heureux de ce dénouement.

Puis Krory arriverait avec un air hébété, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Lavi, tout à son enthousiasme, lâcherait le cadet pour sauter sur le vampire, le secouant comme un prunier en criant que tout était fini. Lenalee et Allen se mettraient à rire des enfantillages de leur ami.

Miranda et Marie les rejoindraient sur ces entrefaites. L'homme signalerait que le monde ne lui avait jamais paru si calme, tandis que la jeune femme paniquerait, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise. L'aveugle poserait ses mains sur ses frêles épaules et lui sourirait en la remerciant pour toute son aide. Le reste des exorcistes s'éloigneraient discrètement, laissant le couple seul.

Ils trouveraient Chaoji un peu plus loin, criant et pleurant dans la neige le nom de sa mère adoptive, Anita. Tandis que ses amis essayeraient de le réconforter, Allen s'éloignerait un peu, pensant soudain à Mana.

Il s'assiérait dans la neige, regardant le soleil se lever, frôlant du bout du doigt, pensivement, sa cicatrice. Puis fermerait les yeux en laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues, en pensant à son père et en lui disant qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il sentirait d'un coup une présence face à lui. Il ouvrirait les yeux et verrait une grande silhouette lui cacher les rayons du soleil levant. Il sourirait à la silhouette, qui lui demanderait rudement pourquoi il le faisait alors qu'il pleurait quelques instants plus tôt. Ignorant sa question, le blandinet lui dirait qu'il était heureux de le savoir en vie. L'autre lâcherait un "Tch" indifférent, mais n'arriverait pas à cacher le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Il détournerait alors la tête, profitant alors du contre-jour pour que cette faiblesse de sa part reste inaperçue. Le cadet se lèverait alors pour se rapprocher de son aîné. À la plus grande surprise de celui-ci, il le serrerait dans ses bras.

 _"Je t'aime, Yuu"_

Kanda, adouci, passerait alors ses bras autour du blandinet, lâchant Mugen qui se planterait dans la neige. Il poserait sa tête sur celle de son cadet et répondrait à son tour, en murmurant.

 _"Moi aussi, je t'aime."_

Il hésiterait un instant, avant d'ajouter :

 _"Allen"_

Dans sa rêverie, Allen grimaça. Il n'avait aucune chance que Kanda réagisse comme ça. Il se ferait plutôt rabrouer, voire même tuer par le japonais. Celui-ci serait même plutôt heureux que le Comte Millénaire ne l'ai pas fait à sa place. Le jeune homme sentit un pincement au cœur. Après tout, il était impossible que Kanda l'aime. Le kendoka n'aimait personne et le détestait tout particulièrement. Quel sentiment étrange que peut être l'amour...

Derrière ses paupières, l'exorciste vit une lueur verte. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son pincement de cœur se renforça.

"Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes, c'est ça ?"

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il venait de réaliser une chose qui le tiendrait éloigné à jamais de ses rêves. Personne ne le féliciterait de sa victoire. Kanda ne saura jamais qu'il l'aimait. Une première goutte d'eau salée roula sur sa joue, brillant dans la lumière matinale. L'adolescent avait horriblement mal au cœur. Son futur s'arrêtait là.

 _Il allait mourir._

Il se mit à hurler son chagrin. Tyki avait finalement réussi à le tuer. Le trou dans son cœur, autrefois comblé par son innocence, était rouvert. Le jeune homme sentait sa vie s'écouler, comme le liquide carmin qui s'échappait de son cœur. Alors il hurla et pleura, ne sachant même pas si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Le monde devint flou, brouillé par les larmes et la souffrance. Bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé, Allen n'arrivait plus à différencier le ciel et la terre. Tout lui semblait uniformément blanc.

Puis il sentit un contact. C'était chaud et agréable. Alors que le jeune homme se sentait se refroidir. Une voix lui chuchota de se calmer. Le blandinet essaya de s'agripper au bras de l'inconnu, les larmes continuant de ravager son visage. Ses doigts, trop faibles pour tenir quoi que ce soit, lâchèrent le tissu noir et rouge.

"C'est injuste..." sanglota Allen

L'inconnu prit sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il murmura à nouveau à l'adolescent de se calmer. Il caressa les cheveux blancs, tandis que les yeux argentés tentaient tant bien que mal de reconnaître qui le traitait avec tant d'égard. Ils s'écarquillèrent en découvrant enfin le visage penché sur lui. Un nom remonta aux lèvres du cadet.

"Kanda..."

L'aîné hocha doucement de la tête. Le blandinet pleura de plus belle sans détacher son regard des iris noirs du kendoka.

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste..." chuchota l'adolescent

Il était incapable de hausser la voix. Le japonais ne répondit pas. En fait, il avait l'impression de sentir, en même temps que son cadet, son cœur saigner. La gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit, l'exorciste aux cheveux longs fit le premier et le dernier geste d'affection de sa vie envers le blandinet.

Se penchant sur celui-ci, il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il ferma les yeux. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ces quelques secondes avaient mis fin à tous les doutes de l'adolescent. Celui-ci capta le regard de son aîné. Puis réussit à tirer de nouveau vers lui le japonais. Les lèvres se touchèrent de nouveau pour se fondre les unes avec les autres. Elles souhaitaient être scellées ainsi à jamais. Le japonais ferma de nouveau les yeux. Le paysage disparut de son esprit. Il avait l'impression que la tempête de neige était revenue, le séparant ainsi du reste du monde. Tout était blanc, mais le blanc le plus pur restait celui qui reposait sur ses genoux. Le kendoka ouvrit grand les portes de ses émotions, et tous ses sentiments se déversèrent dans ses lèvres. Il sentait que la moitié de son cœur saignait et s'endormait doucement. Il pressa davantage ses lèvres, profitant jusqu'au bout.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand il sentit que les lèvres du blandinet se refroidissaient. Il releva alors un peu la tête, et regarda le visage endormi. Le baiser avait effacé toute la souffrance du plus jeune. Il s'était endormi paisiblement. Pour l'éternité.

Le japonais se dégagea doucement. Il reposa lentement la tête sur son matelas de neige. En se relevant, il regarda autour de lui. Non loin de lui se trouvait les vêtements du Comte Millénaire, ainsi que son épée, preuve de sa disparition définitive. Le kendoka avait envie, dans sa rage et son chagrin, de trouer encore et encore ce qui restait de son ennemi. Il porta sa main à son fourreau, mais celle-ci ne rencontra que le vide.

 _"C'est vrai... Toutes les innocences sont parties."_

Il se retourna, regardant une dernière fois le visage paisible et figé de celui qu'il aimait. Même si Kanda n'aimait pas les fêtes, ce jour serait peut-être le seul que le japonais garderait à jamais dans son cœur.

Le jour de la victoire.

Le jour d'anniversaire d'Allen.

Et le jour de sa mort.

Revenant vers le corps de l'exorciste au cheveux blancs, il posa sur le front de celui-ci un baiser tendre.

"Bon anniversaire. Tu viens d'avoir 17 ans."

Puis il s'éloigna. Il ne ramènera pas le corps du jeune exorciste. L'église en aurait profité pour en faire un martyr, ou on-ne-sait-quoi-d'autre. Il valait mieux qu'il repose tranquillement à jamais. Là où il était le mieux.

Dans le blanc de la neige.

Comme l'ultime flocon qu'il était.

~*°*oOo*°*~

(1) car rappelons-le, si le Comte Millénaire n'existait pas, l'Innocence, chargée de le détruire, n'aurait pas lieu d'être

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Quoi ? Je ne sais pas écrire des trucs joyeux ? Ok, mes deux premiers OS sont des drames, et alors ? Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! (si quelqu'un m'entend...)_


End file.
